


I have always known you were a fairy

by Fearie



Series: Inktober 2019 [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, But not how you think, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Mark Lee (NCT), Fairies, Fairy Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, M/M, Movie Night, Vampire Mark Lee (NCT), Vampires, but only mentioned slightly, parents jaeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearie/pseuds/Fearie
Summary: Donghyuck just wanted a chill Saturday evening, filled with watching some dramas, cuddling with the many pillows that were lined up on his bed. Crying his eyes out because of some too romantic scences. He didn't expect his best friend to just interrupt his plans for the evening.Written for Inktober day six and seven: Vampire and Fairy





	I have always known you were a fairy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I am back! You probably noticed I am not good with time schedules, but I still hope you enjoy. ; )

"..., I like you. Please give me another chance."

Donghyuck looked up from his phone and smiled. Finally there it was. The moment he had waited for so long. 

The plot of the drama was stretched so annoyingly long that Donghyuck had even considered to discontinue watching the whole series at episode eleven, but he still pulled through and now in Episode twenty there was finally the long awaited scene. 

The two protagonists were currently standing in the rain, their hair getting thriving wet, so waterdropping bangs hanging into their face and raindrops running down towards their chin. The scene carrying the underlying message: “I would even catch a cold for you. There hadn't ever been a better confession scene in whole film industry. Old, but gold. 

And never getting boring. Honestly it was Donghyuck’s favorite moment in dramas, confessions combined with kisses. Mostly these sequences were accentuated by many slow motion shots from every single angel possible and emotional music. So now the only thing left was a kiss to make it the best scene this drama had to offer. That way it would be one of the most recorded kisses in film history, but if you asked Donghyuck still the sweetest and most romantic.

In his opinion the best moment in this whole drama, so exciting because of all these things that could happen next. Maybe the viewer would finally get their long awaited kiss or the protagonist would finally explain his actions, there even was a slight chance that the protagonist would experience rejection or someone barging in interrupting the scene, like a clown or something, although Donghyuck honestly didn’t really expect this drama to be so trashy. But still it was fiction so everything what you wanted least or didn’t expect at all could happen. 

Just like now: The protagonist had just opened his mouth to answer, that Donghyuck’s doorbell rang, drowning out every word. It was what Donghyuck had least expected and wanted. 

Whoever was at the door, if it wasn't something serious, which it never had been, Donghyuck would kill him. Now was literally the worst timing ever. 

Donghyuck sighed and got up. He still had to look who was there otherwise he wouldn't be able watch the end of this episode. There were literally only twenty seconds left. 

With the scene he missed included there were only thirty seconds of episode twenty he still had to watch. Thirty seconds! Why hadn’t this person at the door been able to wait thirty more seconds? Had been thirty more seconds too much to ask for? 

He sighed again after seeing who was in front of his door. It was Mark. The boy he had known since middle school, that he now called best friend. 

"Why couldn't you wait a little longer? For real you always have such a bad timing.", he complained loudly right after he opened the door.

"Wow, that's the first thing you say, no 'Hi, Mark-hyung. How are you?' You really have no manners, Hyuck. But what did I even expect?" The last sentence was only muttered, but Donghyuck heard it all and only smiled. The younger took a few steps back and was about to head up the stairs to his room again, when he noticed that Mark didn't follow. The other was still standing outside staring at the opened door like it was some evil thing out to hurt him. 

"Afraid of thresholds now, are we?" Donghyuck mocked from the other side of the room. "Come on now, it surely won't hurt you."

Mark looked up at those words, looking at him with wide eyes showing that he wasn’t about to to believe what Donghyuck had just said. "Donghyuck this may sounds weird, but could you just say: 'Mark, please come in.'?" 

"You are right that is weird. But what wouldn't I do for you?" Dramatically Donghyuck threw his hands up in the air. "Oh Mark Lee, come into my house! And god make that the door won't hurt him."

Mark still eyed the threshold cautious when he stepped over and that was the thing Donghyuck had waited for before turning and heading up the stairs.

"Oh and you know the rumor isn't true." Donghyuck called over his shoulder. 

"Which rumor, what do you mean?" 

"The rumor that doors are evil. They don't hurt anyone." Donghyuck's laughter echoed loudly through the house and he couldn't help but turn around to see the bewildered look on his best friends face. Surely the other had expected something different, but it was just so fun to tease him. 

"Are you coming? Oh and don't forget to take your shoes off. I don't want to have to clean up after you leave. You aren't in America anymore, here you have to get rid of your shoes at the door."

"Hey, that's not fair Hyuck! It was just one time and it was years ago! You can’t hold that against me anymore!" Mark complained loudly, but still did as told and followed his friend into the laters room.

“I can’t? How is what I just did called then?” The younger asked while plopping down on his bed. Mark just huffed. Donghyuck had clearly won. Although he had been successful with his teasing the gloomy feeling around the older hadn’t lifted.

It was even more apparent that the other was worrying about something, when he closed the door to Donghyuck’s room behind them, while letting out a big sigh. Obviously fighting with himself whether to tell Donghyuck his problem or not. When the older even started to fidget with his hands, Donghyuck began to wonder, if there was really an very important problem troubling Mark. But he was also ready to give his friend some time till he felt fine to talk about it, so he pretended like he didn’t notice anything and hosted his laptop on his lap.

"Donghyuck, I have something to tell you." 

The younger looked up from where he got comfortable on his bed, readying laptop on his legs, while preparing himself for a serious conversation.

"Oh I know you won't probably want to watch this drama. It's purely romance so nothing you really like. I have to admit this is a pretty boring one, too. But there is this new superhero series on Netflix. I saw the trailer once and it looks quite decent too.", he hastily threw in, giving Mark one last chance to back out.

"Donghyuck, I am a vampire." Oh, there it was. Wait what? That it was?

"Okay Mark, I am a fairy." He answered indifferent. If Mark wanted to do it like this and state the obvious, who was he to not play along.

"Hyuck, I am serious here."

Donghyuck just took a confused glance at him. "I am serious too, Mark. Why wouldn't I?" 

Mark just gaped at him. His eyes comically wide, while his mouth opened and close without a word coming out. 

"Hey don't be so shocked. I literally told you at the first time we met, that my parents are vampires. Okay no, if I remember right it was the first time you wanted to come over and I wanted to warn you, to make sure you knew what you were in for. But yeah you shouldn’t be fazed at all now."

Mark still looked confused after what his friend had just told him. But some words seemed so sink in. 

"How? Why? What?". He took a deep steadying breath. "So you are a fairy?" 

"That's your first question? But yes I am. I can't believe that you never noticed. I am literally too beautiful to be a normal human being. I mean there wasn’t ever a day where, I didn’t look beautiful and you tell me you never noticed?" The younger scoffed, not really offended, only for the effect. 

"I did notice, but I thought it was just my crush making me see things.", the other muttered lowly, but Donghyuck still heard it. He surely had to talk with the older about the heightened senses all supernatural beings possessed, but till now it was just cute to see that Mark was still the same old awkward but adorable being.

It was quiet for a bit, seemingly Mark thinking about the next thing to say.

"But how does it work?” There was a pause, Donghyuck patiently waiting for Mark to find his words. “Your parents being vampires while you are a fairy?" Mark asked still standing right next to the door. 

"Oh Mark, pure kid. I hope you don't believe I am their biological child. I mean they are both male, that I can't be their genetic child should have been obvious." 

"No, yes, okay. But why did two vampires adopt a fairy kid?" Mark clearly was still confused. 

"How am I supposed to know, maybe my dads just felt like they were ready to raise a child after ages of living together. Who knows, I don't care really. They are my parents, they love me, that’s all that matters." Donghyuck just shrugged. But no other questions of Mark followed so he just continued.

"Okay now after this is settled, don't just stand there, come here. I wanna cuddle and watch some movies." The younger patted the space next to him. "Do you want to watch this new series I told you about or do you rather want to continue 'the flash'?" And maybe that was the last thing to make Mark snapp.

"How can you be so indifferent? It's literally a big deal! I was missing for 24 hours, literally died in this time, came back to life and you casually ask me which series I wanna watch?! " Mark was getting louder till the end, sounding more and more hysterical, that Donghyuck would really worry about him having a heart attack, but thankfully that wasn’t possible for a vampire. It also further proved that Mark wasn’t ready for this conversation.

"Yep. Nothing abnormal really. Many got turned before you, you ain't special. Although I still would be interested in how you died and who turned you, but not now. I just want a chill Saturday night, understand? Watching some films, laying in my bed, cuddling into a comfy blanket. Not much. We can worry about all that bureaucratic stuff tomorrow. You already ruined my favorite drama scene, don’t continue ruining this whole night." Smiling gently he extended his hand to tuck the other boy into his bed. Although he stated it like he was the one wanting that he thought that it was actually the best for Mark right now. To calm down a bit and taking his mind off for a bit.

Mark only hesitantly accepted, eyeing the hand cautiously again before accepting. The wheels in his head turning so slow that Donghyuck could literally watch him think. 

So he was more than happy when Mark finally grabbed it and dropped himself onto Donghyuck's bed. The younger carefully draping the blanket over the older and then leaning onto his shoulder. None of them even making advances to let go of each other's hands. It just felt so good, like their hands belonged together. 

"Bureaucratic Stuff? Does this mean there exists a whole vampire society?" 

"Yep, now be quiet and just watch." Donghyuck cuddled up to the other more and starting the superhero series he choose. "Oh and don't drink my blood if you don't want to experience something close to an ecstasy trip. Not that I think you would or need it already. But in conclusion you can’t hurt me, it’s alright, don’t worry, okay?"

The younger felt Mark nodd next to him slowly. He was still a little stiff, probably from the schock about finding out about being a vampire and his best friend being a fairy, but after a few minutes of comfortable silence, both focusing on the laptop screen he felt the older leaning into his touch, while simultaneously resting his head softly on top of Donghyuck's. 

There was silence between them again, only interrupted by the noises the laptop made. But there was still something on his mind, a thought desperately wanted to be spoken aloud. “Honestly thank you, that I am the first one you came to with this. It makes me so happy that you trust me like this.”, Donghyuck’s voice was purely soft and quiet, a small smile showing on his face.

“Who else...?”, was Mark’s only answer, while the older squeezed his hand a little tighter.

It make Donghyuck smile brightly and maybe in this moment he also revised how the sweetest fictional scene was supposed to look like. Because in his opinion his moment was the most beautiful one ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading. Leave some comments please, especially if you want to help improve my writing. Thanks ;-)


End file.
